


他们的性福生活-14

by hooikuan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooikuan/pseuds/hooikuan





	他们的性福生活-14

第十四章 性福生活的开始②

韩胜宇昨天被两个弟弟玩弄得虚脱了，这一觉就直接睡到第二天下午，不是他们没来叫醒他，是叫了也没醒。"胜宇哥，起床啦。都两顿没吃了，再不吃你接下来六天怎么过啊？"其他人都倾向于让韩胜宇多睡一点，毕竟演唱会已经很累了，来度假又被操了一整天，再怎么强壮的Omega都会累倒的。可是李翰洁觉得再怎么累，饭还是得吃的，要不然会饿坏的。"不要....我困...."韩胜宇把被抽走的被子抢回来，还在头上、翻个身继续睡。

李翰洁掀开被子，韩胜宇又盖上。来回好几次之后李翰洁就放大招了。"既然胜宇哥不想起床，那就先来个早安炮吧。"韩胜宇其实早就醒了，只是Omega嘛，累了那么久，想要人家哄一哄，如果换作其他人肯定是连哄带骗的，谁知道会是李翰洁这货来呢。在被子里听着“窸窸窣窣”脱衣服的声音，韩胜宇不安了。"起了起了，我起床就是了。"韩胜宇把被子扔在李翰洁身上，头也不回就跑去浴室洗漱，留下李翰洁衣着整齐地帮他收拾床铺。

韩胜宇可能真是饿坏了，可以说是暴饮暴食了。最后也是李翰洁看不下去，把他扔回房里才停止。"我饿，还想吃。"就算吃了很多，韩胜宇还是觉得饿，昨天的体力消耗太大了。"不能一次吃那么多，缓一缓再继续吃。"李翰洁和其他哥哥弟弟不一样。其他九名哥哥弟弟对韩胜宇的态度就是放纵、宠溺，要什么给什么，除了在床上，其他时候都是有求必应的。可是李翰洁就不是，只要觉得不好的，都不会让韩胜宇做，即使韩胜宇把撒娇本领都拿出来，也不为所动。

韩胜宇很生气，水蜜桃味像是被渗了不知明的东西，闻起来有点刺鼻。李翰洁就释放出淡淡的清酒味，有点霸道但是安抚意味更重一点。"过一会儿再吃吧，一下吃那么多肚子会不舒服的。"李翰洁抱着韩胜宇轻轻晃，在他的脸上轻啄。"那等会儿我要吃土豆饼还有香芋奶茶。"韩胜宇也不好意思无理取闹下去，搂着他的腰，声音软软糯糯地。"行，现在你去泡个澡吧。我给你放热水，嗯？"得到韩胜宇的同意后，李翰洁就到浴室放水了，留下韩胜宇一个人。等李翰洁出来叫他，韩胜宇才拿着浴袍进去泡澡。"你洗吧，我去给你拿点吃的，泡澡出来就能吃。别在里面睡觉啊。"李翰洁说完就去厨房准备韩胜宇想吃的土豆饼和香芋奶茶。

韩胜宇踏入浴缸，慢慢地坐下。温度适中的水包围着他，舒缓了他腰部和腿部肌肉的酸痛。可能是太舒服了，也可能是太累了，韩胜宇觉得有点困。原本只想假寝一下，没想到真的睡着了。

李翰洁准备好食物、拿到房间里至少也要一小时。以为回到房里会看到在换手机或者是扑上来撒娇的韩胜宇，可是房间却空无一人。手机还放在床头上，应该还在房间里。打开浴室门，把李翰洁给气笑了。刚刚才让他别在里面睡觉，这睡得挺沉的啊。"胜宇哥，胜宇哥，起来了，别在这睡。"轻轻把韩胜宇拍醒，侍候着睡眼朦胧的韩胜宇，把水擦干，穿上浴袍。

韩胜宇还是很困，可是看到土豆饼和奶茶就精神了。刚坐到食物前面就被李翰洁抓住，坐着的韩胜宇大概到李翰洁的腰，只能抬头看着他。"干嘛？"好吧，韩胜宇一点都不想看李翰洁，只想吃东西。"吃这个之前先吃饭前水果吧。"李翰洁手指在韩胜宇后颈腺体上摩擦，弄得他敏感地缩起脖子。"什么水果？拿来吧。"韩胜宇看李翰洁的眼神就觉得不对劲儿。李翰洁长得很立体，最好看的就是眼睛，眼尾较长，眼神很深邃，被他注视的话会有一种被吸进去或者是被野兽锁定住的感觉。

李翰洁听到韩胜宇说的，笑了。不是大笑，也不是微笑，是只挑起一边唇角的坏笑。"在这，自己拿。"李翰洁抓着他的手，隔着裤子摩擦着微微硬挺的肉棒。韩胜宇耳根红得不行，但是没有缩回手，只是温顺地撸动着。"哥不吃吗？"李翰洁摸上韩胜宇的嘴角，意味深长地看着他。韩胜宇红着脸把腰带、拉链解开，只把巨物掏出来，李翰洁却自动把下衣脱掉。"我肚子饿...."韩胜宇不抗拒，可是还是觉得吃东西比较重要。"我刚才让哥别在浴室里睡觉了是吧？"李翰洁眯起眼睛，释放出信息素。听他这么说也知道算是惩罚他了。"怎么样...."在一起几个月，虽然都做过了，可是都没有让他用嘴做过。

李翰洁看韩胜宇对着他的硬挺发呆，笑出声了。"胜宇哥，亲亲它吧。"把巨物送到他的嘴边，和嘴唇还有一段距离，因为不想勉强他，如果现在韩胜宇说做不到、不想做，李翰洁真的提起裤子就走了。为了不让韩胜宇觉得他在强迫他，所以在等着他主动。韩胜宇呆呆地看着，经过了一段时间。长到李翰洁已经放弃了，准备走了，可是韩胜宇却开始撸动有点疲软的阳物，让他再次挺立起来。

前端渗出透明的液体，韩胜宇用拇指点了点顶端，看手指和领口中间拉出来的银丝。李翰洁没有催促他，放任他对身下敏感物的玩弄，只是有时候被弄得爽了才会发出一点粗喘声。肉棒已经涨到了一定的程度，韩胜宇还是不徐不缓的撸动着。"嗯....哥快点...."听李翰洁的声音，应该是快射了。韩胜宇停下撸动的手，掀起他的衣服，舔上他的腹肌。"操...."李翰洁摸着在他身前作乱的人儿，像是在鼓励他一样。

韩胜宇先舔上马甲线，沿着线条往上，让李翰洁疯狂的是，他不是直线往上，而是粉舌打转着往上舔。一低头就看到爱人伸出小粉舌在舔他的腹肌，下身忍不住弹了一下，碰到了韩胜宇的下巴。"你再等一下嘛。"韩胜宇摸摸龟头，奶声奶气地对着巨物撒娇，李翰洁忍不住抓住了他的发根。韩胜宇舔到胸肌，吸了一下右边的小点，就慢慢往下。

经过马甲线，整齐的六块腹肌，人鱼线，最后停在裆部。韩胜宇抓住壮大的肉棒，脸埋在阴毛里，有时候舔一下或者用手轻扯。"嗯...."李翰洁觉得自己快忍不住了，再这样下去真的可能不顾他的意愿就把他扑倒、操坏他。韩胜宇像是知道他在想什么，抬头对他笑了一下，然后一个吻落在软头上。"啊...."

听到李翰洁的声音，知道他很喜欢，亲吻的频率更密集。从蜻蜓点水的轻啄，变成嘴唇贴在蘑菇头上轻吮，发出淫荡地“啧啧”水声。李翰洁手扣在韩胜宇后脑勺上，天知道他是用了多大的意志力才忍住把肉棒插进他嘴里的欲望。韩胜宇亲了好一会儿，突然端详起肉棒。在李翰洁开口催促他之前，他张嘴把肉棒含入口中。"啊...."肉棒被温润狭窄的口腔包裹住，可以感觉到舌头在柱身上胡乱滑动，软头也接受着来自喉头的服务。

李翰洁的阳具是所有人里面最粗的，这是苦了韩胜宇。没含一会儿就吐出来了，揉揉酸痛的嘴角，撇了撇嘴。"用舌头舔一舔。"知道他不舒服，李翰洁就给他推荐了其他办法。看韩胜宇乖巧地双手握住阳物，粉舌在冠状沟处舔舐。李翰洁奖励似地摸摸他的头顶，他的脸。"这样舒服吗？"韩胜宇一边舔着肉棒一边问他。语气很单纯，眼神很清纯，嘴巴却做着色情的动作。

李翰洁没有回答他，只是手捏在韩胜宇两颊旁，让他张开口。肉棒轻轻地顶入，让他含入顶端。感觉到韩胜宇开始吸吮软头才慢慢开始抽插。没有全根顶入，只是顶入一个软头，浅浅地抽动。韩胜宇在他顶入时吸吮，抽出时用舌头逗弄前端的小孔。"胜宇哥，第一次也做得很好呢。"韩胜宇整个人都泛起了粉红，突然抱着李翰洁的腰，就是一个深吞。"啊....""呕....."李翰洁被突如其来地深喉刺激到，韩胜宇也是因为吞太深了，生理反应让他干呕。

李翰洁抽出肉棒，看韩胜宇因为干呕眼圈都红了，嘴角也有点磨损的样子。"好了，可以了。哥好好吃东西吧。"李翰洁也不忍心欺负他，亲了一下他的嘴角就想要去自己解决。"翰洁...."韩胜宇拉着他的手，眼圈红红地像是刚哭过一样。"我可以的...."

李翰洁知道韩胜宇又犯傻了，平时在舞台上特别有自信，可是每当到了床事上，就怕自己做不好，会被嫌弃，这样让他们几个都很苦恼。其实到底还是他们造成的。他们十个人给他的爱太多，总让韩胜宇觉得自己只是一味在接受而没有付出。所以在性事上总是百分百的配合，这是韩胜宇觉得自己能做到最好的。"会不舒服的，下次吧，嗯？"

李翰洁不得不挺住肉棒轻声安慰他，等韩胜宇真的钻牛角尖的时候可就麻烦了。韩胜宇没有说话，只是轻轻握上肉棒开始撸动。"唉...."李翰洁自知无法拒绝韩胜宇，就把他抱到床上，吻住他的唇。


End file.
